


Jack uses bunnymund to become a bunny centaur

by dariusi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Centauri, Centaurs, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariusi/pseuds/dariusi
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 1





	Jack uses bunnymund to become a bunny centaur

It was midnight when jack went to visit the north pole as to talk with north about stories or past the time but when jack entered through the Window, he didn't see north so jack went looking for north in the workshop and finally found him in his office. 

Jack entered without knocking and faced first into the raindeer arse of a centaur north with jack confused with why north was a centaur but north unaware had sat on jacks face . North didn't know who he sat on jack but he moved his now reindeer arse right and left to find the perfect spot till jack face was perfectly betwwen his cheeks.

Jack couldn't move as north fat arse was pinnimg him down whilst norths balls were right next to jacks cock with its warmth spreading on jack and rising his pole from the position he was struck in.

jack couldn't help but breathe in north's arsed musk which had become strong from the sweating of earlier but jack tongue had started licking the asshole till jack was out right rimming with him placing his hands tightly on north's cheeks and this alerted north to his seat not being a chair but jack.

North should of moved his arse off jack but jacks rimming was too good as North pushed more of his arse onto jack as to feel jacks tongue dig deeper into him till jack finally hit the spot with north Cumming upwards and onto himself.

North moved his now clean arse of Jack before turning his centaur body towards jack with a blushing face before starting to separate his body to his original with his stomach area having a bulge and lifting his arse to release his reindeer that had left after wards " so lad how come you here" jack gave him a look of interest before asking " teach me that" 

Jack flew through the tunnels heading towards where bunny was with his new knowledge of becoming a centaur and wanting to try it on bunny first as jack always loved how thick bunny's arse was and how muscular his body was at every time they met from their first encounter to every meeting and jack knew bunny would love it too.

Jack found bunny's burrow fairly quick and entered it with him founding bunny fast asleep and Jack started bunny with bunny's arse as jack always wanted to plow it as to feel the fat cheeks spread across his face whilst he licked and smelled bunnys arse and place his cock into bunny's hole afterwards with him feeling bunny tighten around jacks cock but now jack was going to do what he wanted.

jack went head first with him grobing each cheek feeling the thickness of each cheek before getting his hands to spread them apart and start smelling the strong musk that released from the spreading before starting.

Jack savored every taste as his tongue went inside of bunny body with each entering gaining a increading moan with bunny body helping jack as it leaned closer for jack to lick further tried to get his tongue more inside till jack had found bunny's spot and focused his attention on rimming in that area till he had woken bunny up with him hitting bunnys spot.

Jack moved onto bunny face and starting kissing him as to get bunny to get bunny into the mood and it worked as bunny had stopped fighting and was kiss more lustfully before jack felt bunny cock at his arse and jack lowered himself and up as his arse tighten with each thrust getting bunny's thick member to cum till aster had fully filed jack with his warm cum that had entered his stomach.

Jack lifted his arse of bunny's member and his arse was ready to have aster with entire head enter it as to the process if becoming a centaur so jack surprised aster whom was distracted with his face getting engulfed by jacks body with aster standing up and getting jacks body to his neck as jack started the process.

Jack focused on the pleasure as th rush from bunny legs start to join into his as bunny body was now four legged and bunny balls and cock becoming one with jacks had given jack pleasure as he cummed when they were one next to his fat arse.

Jack looked at his centaur body of what was bunny and jack could feel bunny wanting to have it undone but jack wasn't going to just yet undo the transformation so jack started to imagine north cock entering their body as their cock were now erect causing bunny to be rushed with hornyness allowing jack to contine forwards so that he can show north and get north to do his and bunny’s centaur body which would help bunny to want to do it again.


End file.
